The present disclosure relates generally to computer implemented methods and apparatus for facilitating the ranking of the content items and the rendering of images representing content items.
Modern search engines and recommendation systems present different types of results such as videos, images, dictionary definitions, news articles, etc. Ranking algorithms typically rank the results using tags associated with the results. In addition, the ranking algorithms may personalize the results for a user to whom the results will be presented.